Broken Vow (Kankri Reader)
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: kankri is flushed for you, but he doesn't want to be...or does he?
1. Part 1

The week had once again drearily dragged out the days, eliciting anticipation from all for the weekend, and, today being Friday, the celebratory weekend rituals begin! You had just arrived on the doormat to the hive your troll friend Karkat mutually shared with Kankri, his somewhat distant relative. Fridays usually consisted of long, drawn out marathons of romance comedies that only you and Karkat seemed to share a passion for. Sometimes Kankri would join the two of you, but would also be chased off by Karkat after Kankri's persistence in pointing out every triggering activity displayed, which disrupted Karkat from his serious devotion to his cinematic masterpieces. You didn't really mind Kankri's comments. Honestly, you were quite fond of the extremely talkative troll, even when others were often deterred by his unending blathering. Unlike the others, you were naturally quiet, preferring to listen than to talk, so you didn't mind enduring his rants.

You reached for the doorknob to the entrance of the hive, only to resist the urge to walk in unannounced moments before grabbing the rounded object. The last time you walked in without invitation you were given a rather long and redundant trigger related speech, and though you didn't mind them, you didn't want to voluntarily exhort them on yourself. You resorted to knocking. Within moments the sound of approach could be heard from behind the door, and it opened to reveal a red sweatered troll.

"_, I see you decided to knock this time," Kankri smiled slightly. Friday was one of his favorite days, because that's when you came over, and, even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself, he was the slightest bit attracted to you.

"Well of course Kankri. I know how triggering it can be to violate the space of one's personal property and possibly startling its owner can be," you replied, mocking the tone he'd used when he gave you that speech. Wow, he was surprised that you'd actually remembered the exact words he'd used. No one ever took the time to listen, let alone remember, his lectures. "Is Karkles home?"

"Yes, but you know he finds that nickname triggering," he informed you.

"I know, that's exactly why I use it," you mischievously smirked. Kankri moved out of the way of the entrance, allowing you passage inside. He couldn't help but notice how one corner of your mouth rose when you smiled, or how your eyes seemed brighten. Part of him wished he didn't notice so much about you, and the other part wondered if you even noticed him.

In the hive's living room Karkat was already sitting in front of the television, aligning a rather long list of what romcoms the two of you would watch today. Seeing how he was busy starting the movie, and how the schedule allotted no time for interruptions, you made your way to the kitchen to rummage for his store of popcorn. The buttery aroma began to permeate the surrounding air, enticing both trolls to enter the kitchen to await the signaling beep that meant that the popping within the bag would cease and its goods could be eaten.

"Hey Karkles!" you greeted, ruffling his hair as he strode past. With an irritated growl he swatted at your hand while trying to fix his naturally messy hair with the other hand.

"_! It can be very triggering to invade someone's personal space, and especially by touching them. Many are sensitive about the condition of their hair and displacing it could trigger them. Also, you could accidentally brush against a trolls horns uninvited which is considered extremely triggering. You should refrain from—mmph." You interrupted the ranting troll by cramming a handful of freshly popped popcorn into his mouth, catching him unaware.

"Chillax Kankri," you genuinely smiled. The kitchen lights illuminated the twinkle in your eyes. A light red blush dusted across his cheeks, thankful for the excuse of popcorn to silence him because without it he would have stuttered to a stop from a smile like that.

"That's triggering, too," he mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn as you and Karkat made your way to the living room to enjoy your Friday film marathon. Kankri retreated to his room. He didn't like the way you made him feel, the way you made his heartbeat quicken. Or the way every sense became hypersensitive around you. For as long as he could remember he had taken a vow of celibacy, thus not needing a matesprit to fill his red quadrant. He was perfectly content living this way, for he'd never been flushed for another troll, let alone human, but since meeting you his feelings had changed. At first he thought he could develop pale feelings for you, but those pale feelings quickly darkened to red, like his mutant blood. He dragged a hand through his hair as he made his way to the safety of his bed room. Gog, why did you have to be so attractive?

You and Karkat carried out your marathon long into the night, ample tears being shed throughout. The credits had just began to roll on the current film signaling its end. You looked at your cellular device to confirm the time, which was, at this moment, extremely close to midnight already.

"Shit. It's late," you cursed. Karkat leaned over your lap to view the screen of your cell phone and confirmed that, indeed, it was late. Way to state the obvious.

"Fuck, well you can just sleep on the couch," Karkat offered, and you had no choice but to accept. It wasn't like you were going to take the dangerous walk home with who knows what lurking in the darkness waiting to ensnare you in its dastardly talons of death. Okay, perhaps it wasn't really that dangerous, but you still felt really uncomfortable about walking home this late. You settled yourself in as comfortably as you could while Karkat shut off the lights. Before trudging down the hall he seemed to mumble something that somewhat resembled a goodnight, but with more curse words. In the silent darkness you closed your eyes, drifting into a peaceful doze in the unfamiliar hive.

However, within an hour or so you woke. No matter how much you turned or twisted you couldn't find the peaceful solitude you previously held, so you did what any sleepless teenager does. You went to the kitchen, or more specifically, the fridge. A rectangle of frosty light illuminated the shadowy cast kitchen, its clean white surfaces catching your eyes.

Kankri heard a noise coming from the estimated kitchen area. Whoever it was, didn't they know rummaging around and waking everyone else could be triggering. He made his way down the hall, already preparing a long and strenuous speech to be told. Most likely than not it was Karkat. However, what he saw wasn't what he expected and caused him to stop dead in his tracks. No, no, no, what were you doing here? Didn't you go home? Kankri hid behind the doorway, shadows mostly obscuring him from view, peering out with extreme caution, as if he were a child awake past his bedtime trying to sneak past his parents' room. His approach did not go unnoticed though. A small creak sounded from the floor, and what was that? Were there footsteps in the hall? You spun around, the yellow fridge light casting your shadow on the far wall. A shadowed figure hid halfway behind the doorway, and, though you couldn't make out details, you couldn't deny that white eyes watched you.

"Kankri? Is that you?" you asked. Who you assumed was Kankri turned away. No! You'd seen him. Oh dear, this wasn't good. Just seeing you, the pale light casting a halo around your sleep ruffled head sent his heart beating faster. He regretted every leaving the safety of his room, and quickly retreated back to its sanctuary.

Maybe Kankri couldn't sleep either? You wondered why he didn't just come into the kitchen. Well, if he wouldn't come to you, you guess you'll go to him. You proceeded to make your way down the hall, noticing his door shut just before you managed to reach it. Ignoring earlier warnings from the trigger-concerned troll, you barged in. The moment you were in the door was loudly shut and two gray hands pressed flatly against the wall on either side of your head, securing yourself to the wall. Heat began to slowly burn at your cheeks, being in such close proximity to Kankri and in such a manner.

"Kankri, don't you know invading someone's personal space can be triggering?" you tried to play it cool. Both of your hearts were beating a hundred miles a minute. Gog, Kankri hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Yes, I'm aware violating one's personal space can be considered triggering, and I honestly apologize if I'm triggering you right now, but I can no longer withhold this from you. There are many things you do that trigger me. The way you smile is triggering, and the way you smile with one corner of your mouth. Also, finding you in my kitchen at such an early hour of the morning is extremely triggering to me. Having you around makes me exponentially uncomfortable because you make my heart beat faster than it normally should. Perhaps if I was a normal troll I would ask you to be my matesprit, unless you found such forwardness triggering, but I've taken a vow of celibacy which I've been fine with up until now, but the more you an I happen to occupy the same space the more I feel the need to break that vow. What I'm saying is that I'm extremely flushed for you, but I'm extremely conflicted about it. I'm sorry if this triggered you in any way." Silence stretched on after his long, but heartfelt confession. With each drawn out second his face became more and more red. Fear settled itself into his core, why weren't you saying anything? Why were you just staring into space? Oh gog, he'd triggered you.

In all honesty your mind was trying to catch up with his words. Did he say he was flushed for you? The celibate Kankri was actually considering breaking that vow with you? You must've heard him wrong, but the way he desperately searched your eyes with his own pupil less ones confirmed what you'd thought.

"So…..you're flushed for me?" you asked for confirmation. His flushed face blazed in the dimness as he bit on his lower lip. God he was adorable. He nodded in shy agreement. "And… You want us to be matesprits?"

"Well I am extremely conflicted about the idea of breaking my life-long vow, but yes, that is what I'm saying," he admitted. You thought he was a fool didn't you? He knew this was a stupid idea. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Of course you wouldn't feel the same way about him. Sure, maybe you'd like Karkat, but have red feelings for him? Never in a million sweeps. "I-I really am sorry that I've triggered you."

"Yes," you stated. Kankri was taken aback.

"Wait? What? I'm not sure I understand," he furrowed his brow in confusion. Having you so close to him was clouding his thoughts. He couldn't focus with your lips so close to his.

"Yes. I'll be your matesprit," you whispered. His white eyes widen as they locked with yours, both of you blushing. He smiled before his face flushed even deeper and he averted his eyes.

"W-would you find it triggering if I partake in certain matesprit privileges immediately?" he stammered. A shade of candy red completely engulfed his face making him just that more adorable.

"S-sure I guees," you stuttered, not quite sure what he meant. As soon as you'd answered he crashed his lips against yours. At first you were stunned, but eventually melted into the warmth his embrace. Still pinned to the wall, you enjoyed the rough way his lips moved against yours, fitting together so perfectly. He quickly parted from the kiss, already missing the soft texture of your lips.

"S-sorry, such actions are unfamiliar to me," he shyly whispered. Smiling you pulled his face closer to yours gently brushing your lips against his. He followed your actions. These sensations were new to him, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Gently warm kisses quickly turned to fiery passion as heat spread through your entire body. His hands were no longer by your head, but grasping your waist instead, though he wasn't pulling you towards him, he was keeping you pressed against the wall with his own body. His heat radiated through you, his lips rhythmically moving against yours. A low rumble rose from deep within his throat as you entangled your hands in his hair. The deep rumbling vibrated against your lips and he gently nipped at them. Your face flushed even more, if that was possible. You slowly opened your mouth giving him access. He hesitated, momentarily breaking from your kiss. He was panting, less than an inch away from you waiting mouth. Truthfully, he was nervous. He'd never done this before, but apparently there was a first time for everything. He closed his white eyes again, leaning forward. Slowly, almost carefully, he slid his tongue into your mouth. You let him explore his new territory, enjoying the sensation of his tongue tangling with yours. He tightened his grip around your waist, pushing himself even closer against you allowing his tongue to go deeper in this new terrain. The warm and wonderful sensation of mixing saliva got the best of him as he audibly moaned into the kiss. You couldn't help but smile. Feeling your smile he pulled back.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he panted, the two of you breathing hard from lack of oxygen. Already you missed the warmth of his tongue inside your mouth moving with slow exploration. You quickly shook your head no, eager to own his mouth once more. After a quick heated kiss he broke away once more, a string of saliva connecting you. "May I try something?"

Before you could answer he moved his mouth from your lips to your neck, a very sensitive area for you, which he learned by your sharp inhalation. His eyes darted to yours before returning back to his current focus. He continued to gently kiss your neck.

"Mmmm," you hummed at the pleasurable tingle radiating from your throath. You continued to move your hands through his hair. He decided to go further, pressing his teeth against your throat in a loving bite. "Nnngh!" you moaned at the sudden pleasuring pain. Your face burned brightly as his hands stroked up your sides and his teeth and tongue continued to travel your neck, wanting to explore all the actions he'd been denied, making you audibly moan. "Kankri, Karkat might hear," you panted. God, this felt amazing. He slowly licked up your neck before meeting your eyes with his. He shrugged in his red sweater.

"But I want to make you moan," he spoke in a husky, needing voice, so unlike the Kankri you knew. So unusual, but so very sexy. He continued sucking at your sensitive spot and you bit your lip to keep from crying out again.

"Perhaps we should take things slower?" you implied, not because you wanted to stop, but this was all so new for him. You wanted him to experience things more slowly to savor the moment. He smiled, white eyes transfixed on yours.

"You're right." He pulled you close, into a loving hug. You liked being wrapped in his warm sweatered arms. "Um, I don't think I'm ready to share a sleeping quarter with you yet." Now it was your turn to smile.

"I'll go back to the couch."

"Can we keep this matespritship secret?" you nodded. "And do you promise to come over more?" he asked innocently.

"As often as you like." And with that you hugged him once more, receiving a rather long and deep goodnight kiss before returning to your couch. Personally, you couldn't wait until he was ready to share a sleeping quarter.


	2. Part 2

**MONTHS INTO THE FUTURE, BUT NOT MANY**

It was Friday again, which meant it was time for the weekly ritual you nearly never missed, which was going over to the Vantas hive and bawling your eyes out over tragically beautiful romcoms, before secretly spending the night with your matesprit Kankri. Even though you've been in this matespritship for a few months he still wasn't ready for the others to know. It wasn't exactly a secret; the two of you just refrained from partaking in matesprit related activities in public. If anyone had the initiative to ask you'd tell them, but since no one has you just remained quiet.

The door to the hive opened, revealing a certain troll wearing his usual red sweater. He regarded your sudden appearance with a loving smile.

"Geez Kankri, how many of those things do you own? Or do you just wear the same one every day?" you asked, striding into the hive without even waiting for his inward invitation. "So where's Kar?"

"He isn't here. Gamzee called and said he needed him urgently, so he left," Kankri replied, already itching to hold you close.

"Great. Didn't even text me. Guess I came here for nothing," you sighed, trying not smirk at Kankri's slightly hurt expression.

"So you don't come over here to spend time with me?" he asked. Your remark hurt him a little. Surely you were kidding.

"Of course I do Kankri," you finally revealed the smile you'd been holding back.

"I find your teasing triggering," The sweatered troll stated before somewhat roughly pinning you to the wall and capturing your lips with his. Gog, he'd missed you.

"Uh, Kankri hun, shouldn't we take this to your room?" you panted from the sudden lack of oxygen.

"But Karkat isn't here," he whined, and though it had only been a week since you'd been there, it'd still been too long since he's held you.

"But you don't know when he'll be back, and making out in the doorway isn't really the welcome home surprise I think you'd want him to see. I think he'd find that triggering," you softly persuaded your matesprit to back up, and then, taking his hand gently, you lead him to his room. He kicked the door shut upon entering and immediately pulled you against him, wrapping his arms firmly around your waist. You blushed, not used to seeing the trigger happy troll so forward. When the two of your first started dating even little kisses made him nervous, but over the long stretch of time you'd been together he convinced himself that as long as he wasn't pailing with you, then he wasn't breaking his vow of celibacy. It took him almost two months to even sleep next to you. So little by little he began to ask for more. Innocent kisses turned into long makeout sessions, though he never dared to travel under your clothes, but with time the urge to do so grew stronger.

Carefully, he pushed you onto his bed and climbed on top of you, crashing his lips against yours. He tilted his head until your lips perfectly locked together, rhythmically moving them against yours. Softly biting your lower lip, he asked for entrance, which you gladly gave him. He slid his tongue quite easily into your mouth, tangling with yours in a battle of dominance you knew he'd win. He pulled away and you watched as half lidded eyes locked onto yours. He licked your lips a few quick times before diving back in to the warm wetness of your mouth. When did he become so skilled with his tongue? Heat grew deep within both of you, permeating into the other, intensifying the kiss. He pulled away from your lips to focus on your neck, a known sensitive spot of yours. Desire burned through him like a wild fire, clouding his thinkpan and impairing his judgment. He bit into the crook of your neck, careful not to draw blood.

"Kankri! T-that hurts," you gasped. He mumbled an apology against your throat, gently licking, sucking, and nibbling your neck. "Mmmngh," you whimpered. That noise sent shudders down his spine, and he was eager to make you make more of them.

He was propping himself up on his arms, and you buried your hands in his hair, eliciting a purr from Kankri's throat, and you brushed the base of his left horn. He gasped, electricity running down his spine, and causing him to shudder. Usually he pulled your hands away from his horns telling you how triggering that was, but this time he didn't so you took the initiative to explore further. You ran a finger up the side of one horn, circling the tip. He cried out, arching his back at the sudden pleasure your touch gave. He felt a tingling sensation begin deep within him, and it took all of his willpower to keep his bulge inside of his nook, but he couldn't take this much longer. He wanted you so badly, he wanted to make you moan and beg and pail with you. But…but this was all wrong. Oh gog, was this wrong.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't," he whimpered, nearly leaping off of you. Shame engulfed him. He shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't want what he wanted. Pulling his knees up against his chest he tugged his sweater neck around his face to hide his tear from you.

You were surprised when he pulled away, curling up within himself in the corner. You immediately felt at fault for this. Oh dear, was he crying? You crawled over to him, resting a hand against his leg.

"P-please don't touch me _. I find it very triggering right now," he whispered, but that wasn't going to stop you. You pushed his legs down so you could crawl into his lap, though he tried to draw deeper into himself. Why wouldn't you leave him alone?

"Kankri? What's wrong? I'm sorry I touched your horns, I didn't mean to," you stammered off an apology. You felt so bad now for hurting him. Tears begin to burn behind your eyes, threatening to escape, but you figured both of you crying wasn't helping nobody. He let you tug down the neck of his sweater, revealing a flushed, tear stained face.

"It's not that. Well, it's partly that, but not really. It's just that I want you so much, but that would break my vow of celibacy and I don't want that but at the same time I do." You brushed tears away from his face.

"Kankri, why did you take that vow anyways?" you asked. Something bad stirred deep within him. This was something he didn't like to think about, but it was time you knew the truth.

"My red mutation is the lowest color of the hemospectrum," he began, but this blood color thing didn't make any sense to you. Why did that matter? Seeing your look of confusion he continued. "So I took this vow of celibacy to keep from spreading my horrid mutation into the rest of the hemospectrum. Because," his voice caught as a single tear slid down his cheek, "Because it would be a crime to have my blood taint the other colors. I should never be allowed to pail."

Your heart ached at his words, the way he hated himself for his own blood, not that he could even help what ran through his veins. Suddenly and idea struck you. You knew just how to make him feel better. You reached into your back pocket, glad to find the pocket knife you commonly carried for self protection when you walked.

"Kankri, do you trust me?" you asked. He looked from you to the knife you unsheathed, and then back to you, furrowing his eyes in confusion. You repeated your question. Though he was nervous he agreed that, yes, he did trust you. He trusted you more than anyone.

You took hold of his hand, palm facing upward, and slowly drew the blade across his skin. He hissed an inward breath. Sharp pain emitted from his palm, and he was tempted to draw it away, but didn't. Candy red blood beaded along the shallow cut you made.

"I-I don't understand what you're doing," he whispered. You silenced him with a look, drawing the knife across your own palm, and placing it next to his. He looked from his bleeding hand to yours. "I-I'm still not getting it."

"Don't you see Kankri?" you whispered, tilting his chin up so that his eyes met yours. "We both bleed red."

Something clicked within Kankri's mind. All this time he was trying to promote equality amongst the other blood colors, trying to raise them all to the same level, even though he knew he'd still be unaccepted because of his blood color. Never had someone tried to be on the same level as him, why would someone demote themselves so low? He took your hand in his, intertwining your fingers, and mixing the two nearly identical shades of blood until they formed one. He looked from your hands to your eyes that were brimming with the love you felt for the nubby horned troll. He couldn't take this anymore; he needed you more now than he ever has before. But the difference was, this time it felt right. He pushed your shoulders down softly, pressing you against the floor and straddled your waist, pinning you in place.

"Would it be considered triggering if I take you now?" his hot breath tickled your ear. Your face completely flushed at his question, desire and embarrassment stirring in your stomach. As an answer you began to tug at the base of his sweater, pulling it up as far as you could. He sat on his heels, quickly discarding the fabric and brought his lips back to yours. You could feel his need by the way he arched his back and moaned into your kiss, purring ever so slightly. You ran your hands over his bare chest and sides, causing your heated matesprit to shudder. Your touch sent electricity flowing through him. Panting, he began to clutch at your shirt, letting you sit up long enough to pull it over your head, his mouth eagerly taking your own the moment the fabric was off. Pinned to the floor once again he ran his hands over your smooth stomach, making his way up to your breasts.

"I-It unclasps in the back," you informed him, not meeting his eyes. With a moment of frustrated fumbling he managed to release your breasts from the bra's hold. He examined your naked chest with new curiosity. You weren't sure if it was possible, but you believed your face blushed even darker. He took in the way you looked, breathing hard and face reddened, as your embarrassed, lust filled eyes sheepishly watched him. He lowered himself back onto you, his own face sporting a candy red blush.

"Gog, do you even know how triggering you look right now," he nearly growled in your ear. His hands groped at your breasts, his thumb brushing over the nubs. You couldn't help the pleasured whimpers that escaped at his explorative touches. He untangled his tongue from yours, running it down your chin and fastening his teeth at your throat. You tried to hold back the moans that threatened to tear from your throat as pleasure boiled beneath your skin. He twisted your breast as he sucked on your neck, leaving love marks as he traveled across it. "Moan for me," he purred.

You obliged, moaning loudly and losing your hands in his hair. The sounds coming from your mouth aroused Kankri further, his bulge already squirming about inside his pants.

"K-Kankri!" you mewled as he nibbled on your ear lobe and continuing to stroke his hands up and down your exposed flesh. You grabbed his horns roughly, quickly stroking up and down.

"Aaaahn!" he cried against your neck, involuntarily grinding his hips against you. You felt something warm squirm against your thigh and looked down to see the tented, wiggling form moving around in Kankri's pants. Oh my god. This was really going to happen. He noticed you staring at his clothed bulge. "W-want me to take these off?" he tried to sound seductive, but he came off as shy and inexperienced, which had an even greater effect on you. You nodded, biting your lower lip.

He sat back again, unbuttoning his pants, slowly lowering the zipper. His heart was rapidly beating against his rib cage. He lowered his pants before tugging the hem of his red boxers down. Both of you blushed as what appeared to be a red tentacle snaked out, squirming around in the open air already covered in a thin coating of genetic material. The two of you sat there in a kind of awkward silence until curiosity got the best of you. You reached a slightly shaking hand towards the red tentabulge. Before you even touched it, it wrapped around your hand.

"Mmmmngh," he groaned as his bulge coiled around your hand and up your wrist. Sure, he'd touched himself before, on multiple occasions, but it didn't even compare to the way your hand felt against his fully aroused member. After a moment of shock you swallowed and began to run your hand up and down his bulge, squeezing it lightly. Kankri grabbed your face with both hands, crashing his lips against yours. Stimulating pleasure clouded his thinkpan as you quickened your pace.

"_," he whimpered against your lips. The vulnerability in his voice only added to the heat you were feeling in your core as he mewled your name. He pulled away from your mouth; a string of red tinted saliva keeping you connected, and removed your hand, now covered in his genetic material from his bulge. It instantly curled in on itself, desperate for more foreign contact. Kankri kept his eyes on your flushed face as he tugged on the edge of your pants, pulling them down about an inch before pausing to see if it was okay with you. You stared into his innocent, needing eyes, giving him the slightest nod. Within moments you were stripped of your pants and your underwear, now fully bare in front of your matesprit. He slowly explored your body with his eyes first, taking in every curve. You were feeling extremely aroused and extremely embarrassed at being so exposed.

Kankri wondered for a moment where your bulge was, but then remembered that humans were different than trolls. You only had a nook, but he could cope with that. You gasped when you felt a finger enter you and Kankri gave a short breathed laugh at your surprise. He began moving his finger around before deciding to insert another. Your pleasured moan was louder than either of you expected and you were suddenly glad Karkat wasn't there. You could feel a ball of heat growing below your stomach as the pace of his movements quickened. You pulled his head down, wrapping one hand around one horn and your mouth around the other, swirling your tongue around the top. Something between a deep moan and a purr rumbled through Kankri's throat. His squirming, wet bulge couldn't take the denial any more. Kankri slid his fingers out, examining the coat of liquid that covered them. Already you missed the warmth of them inside you. You whined when he stopped pleasuring you.

Face completely flushed, Kankri spread your legs wider, positioning himself at your entrance. "I apologize if this hurts, and I'm sorry if I'm not very, u-uh, good at this. It's my first time," he mumbled. You nervously laughed; this was your first time too. Without any further words he moved his hips forward, his bulge slithering inside of you.

"Ah," you cried in pain as his size stretched your inner walls. He froze.

"S-should I stop?" he asked, ready to slide out if need be. You winced, shifting slightly so your body could adjust.

"No…Just give me a minute," you grunted. Kankri stopped moving, instead distracting you with gentle kisses and kind words. Soon pleasure proceeded pain and you nipped at Kankri's lips. He pulled his lips away from your lips, searching your eyes with an ever present question. You nodded. So very slowly he began to thrust into you, moaning and purring against your mouth. The friction felt so incredibly wonderful for the both of you as he quickened his pace. You bucked your hips to match his pace, clutching his hair and rubbing his horns. Sounds of pleasure and skin moving against skin filled the heated air as the two of you made love on his bedroom floor. Tears pooled at the corners of Kankri's eyes, not from pain but from the physical and emotional pleasure you were giving him. "Kankri!" you cried as he thrusted deeper, hitting an extremely sensitive spot. He slowed for a moment, scared that he might have hurt you. You groaned at the sudden lack of speed. "Do that again," you encouraged.

Kankri obliged, thrusting faster and harder. He could tell by the tightness he felt that he was reaching his limit. He nipped at your throat, pleasurable whimpers dribbling from his panting mouth. His movements went from rhythmic to erratic and you could tell he was almost there, and you could tell you were nearly at the same points. Only a few thrust more and you'd be over the edge.

"K-Kankri, aahhhhhh!" you cried as pleasure erupted through your body, reaching your climax. Your walls tightened around his bulge and he reached his climax as well, yelling out your name. He continued thrusting, moving slower and slower as you two rode out your orgasms, trying to enjoy the pleasure as long as you could. Heavy breathing and panting ensued as he collapsed against you, his weakened state making it impossible for him to hold himself up any longer.

After a few long moments of heavy breathing and neck nuzzling Kankri pulled out, spilling Red genetic material on the floor. He blushed a deep candy red, the same color as the material staining the inside of your trembling legs. "Sorry, I don't own a bucket," he apologized. The heated arousal you were feeling earlier drained away, leaving you in a warm and sleepy haze. You supposed Kankri was feeling the same by the way he gingerly lifted you off the ground, genetic material running down both of your legs, and gently settled the two of you into his bed. He pulled the covers around both of your naked bodies. You cuddled close, resting your head against his chest, drifting over to the slowing sound of his heartbeat.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

You weren't sure how much time had gone by when you awoke to the sound of a slamming door. Kankri's arms were still wrapped around you and he stirred. His bedroom door flew open.

"Kankri, where the fuck is _?" Karkat yelled, suddenly stopping in his tracks. "What the fuck happened here? What is this mes—OH GOG." Two and two added up as he saw the ruffled forms of your snuggled bodies and the red pool of fluid staining the ground. "OH. MY. GOG. I WAS ONLY GONE FOR A FEW HOURS. FUCK NO. NOPE. I'M OUT!" he yelled, raising his hands in a retreating manner before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kankri sat up on his elbows, candy red coloring blooming against his cheeks.

"Uh, _, I think we triggered him," he observed. You laughed, curling up closer to your matesprit, sleep already dragging at your eyelids.


End file.
